


Noise

by Megane



Category: Grey Is... (Webcomic)
Genre: Dissociation, Experimental Style, Freeform, Implied Self-Harm, Manic Episode, Mental Breakdown, Punishment, old works, reaching out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: With a single sound, Black loses himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rework/slight retouch to [the original _Noise_](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10075986/1/Noise) fic on FF.net.

Do you know what real pain is?

        No? Ha, lucky you.

This pain is exceptional. The whole world is melting away around me.

        And I hear the screaming in the distance.

No matter how far I travel, I always get closer to the screaming.

        And memories of better days come to me.

But there's screaming

 _screaming_...

               SCREAMING SO LOUDLY IN MY EAR.

My misery is carved so deeply into my flesh.

But the screaming,        _screaming_ ,        won't stop.

        Shut it up, White.

               Shut it up. _Shut it up._

  
What's louder than this noise?  
  


What price to I have to pay?

  
. . .  
  


Finally, with the crack of bone,

        I've managed to avoid the noise.

The screaming,        screaming,        _screaming_ from my soul,

has finally disappeared.

 

At least

 

        for now.


End file.
